


Broken Heart: Extra Time

by ImperialPair



Series: Broken Heart [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, OOC, Out of Character
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Broken Heart: Extra TimeCapitolo: La camiciaFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairPrompt: armadioChallenge: WitoberGenere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, yaoi, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: Broken Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579894
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. La camicia

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Broken Heart: Extra Time  
> Capitolo: La camicia  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: armadio  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, slice of life, yaoi, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Atobe era certo di aver visto la camicia solo la sera precedente ed era impossibile che si fosse smaterializzata, eppure non capiva dove fosse finita. Nonostante avesse messo completamente a soqquadro tutto l’armadio, quest’ultima non era venuta praticamente fuori.  
“Cavolo!” Quella non era una semplice camicia, ma era stato il primo regalo che Tezuka gli aveva fatto da quando avevano incominciato a vivere assieme.  
«Tezuka hai visto la camicia che mi hai regalato a Natale? Oggi ho un’udienza e pensavo d'indossarla».  
Si voltò verso la porta e, quando vide l’indumento fra le meni dell’altro, tirò un grosso sospiro di sollievo.  
«Era un po’ stropicciata e ho pensando di stirarla»  
Era ovvio che ci avesse pensato Tezuka, ormai lo conosceva così bene e, anche se convivevano da pochi mesi, era come se avessero vissuto insieme per tutta la vita ed erano in grado di capire le esigenze l’uno dell’altro.  
Come poteva non baciare un uomo del genere? Così si avvicinò all’altro e non poté resistere alla tentazione di cogliere quell’occasione.  
«Grazie Tezuka»  
Dopo aver essersi rivestito, l’avvocato prese il suo bastono e si diresse verso la porta.  
«Ci vediamo stasera»  
«Buon lavoro»  
«Anche a te»


	2. Quando Atobe prende alla sprovvista Tezuka al mattino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Quando Atobe prende alla sprovvista Tezuka al mattino  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: cerotto  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai

«Atobe ti ho detto di andarci piano!»  
«Scusa non ho resistito, il tuo collo è così invitate»  
Se c’era una cosa che Tezuka non sopportava di quella storia, era quando Atobe lo coglieva alla sprovvista mentre si radeva al mattino.  
Non che fosse grave chiaro, ma semplicemente non amava andare al lavoro con l’ennesimo cerotto a coprirli la faccia.  
Più volte i colleghi gli avevano fatto domande del tipo: «Sensei, cosa si è fatto?», ed era stufo di dare ogni volta la stessa risposta «Mi sono tagliato mentre mi radevo».  
Non sapeva dire se i suoi collaboratori avevano iniziato ad intuire qualcosa, dopotutto il divorzio di Atobe era ancora in corso. Lui poteva essere benissimo considerato il suo amante e la loro era una relazione clandestina.  
«Sei ancora sposato dopotutto»  
«Però è te che io amo»  
Già, era lui che Atobe amava ed era pronto ad affrontare il futuro assieme, ma per il momento non era ancora arrivato quel momento.  
«Allora sbrigati a divorziare»  
«Lo farò, Tezuka»


	3. Svegliarsi la mattina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Svegliarsi la mattina  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: mattina  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai,
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

  
Svegliarsi la mattina e ritrovarsi Tezuka al suo fianco, era quello che Atobe aveva sempre desiderato. Lui, però, mai avrebbe immaginato che un giorno il suo sogno potesse realizzarsi.  
Per anni lui era stato intrappolato in un matrimonio che non aveva mai voluto, con una donna che mai avrebbe potuto amare, ma finalmente poteva stare con il ragazzo che aveva desiderato per più di dieci anni.  
«Cos’hai da fissarmi?»  
«Nulla, è solo che sono felice di averti al mio fianco»  
Sapeva che anche per Tezuka valesse lo stesso, perché finalmente potevano vivere la loro storia d’amore.  
«Anche io lo sono».


	4. Ascoltare musica classica di fronte al camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Ascoltare musica classica di fronte al camino  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: camino  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Quando il tempo era rigido, non c’era niente di meglio che restarsene di fronte al calore emanato dal camino ascoltando della buona musica classica, o almeno era così per Atobe che tradiva il tempo aspettando Tezuka.  
Le ore sembrano volare e l’attesa che ritornasse non era poi così pesante da sopportare e in me che non si dicesse lui era di ritorno e Kei-chan scodinzolando andava a portagli le ciabatte come ogni sera.  
«Sono tornato»  
Il chirurgo si tolse il giaccone lasciandolo vicino all’appendiabiti e l’avvocato non poté fare a meno di raggiungerlo per poterlo finalmente baciare  
Non sapeva dire del perché, ma aveva la sensazione che quei baci ricompensassero tutto il periodo in cui erano stati lontani.  
«Bentornato, amore mio»


	5. Guardando la fede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Guardando la fede  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: anello  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, shounen-ai, OOC

Atobe non riusciva a smettere di osservare l’anello che da poche ore gli ornava il dito e non riusciva a capacitarsi di aver scelto il matrimonio a Tezuka.  
Sapeva che non avesse mai avuto altra scelta, i suoi genitori non l’avevano mai accettato e se sarebbe rimasto con lui quei due avrebbero anche potuto rovinare la carriera, dopotutto i genitori erano abbastanza potenti per farlo.  
“Lo aveva fatto per lui” Era quello che si ripeteva guardando la fede, ma rinunciare all’amore gli aveva tolta tutta la felicità e sapeva che avrebbe finito con il rimpiangere tale scelta per tutta la vita.


	6. Per un bicchiere rotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Per un bicchiere rotto  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: bicchiere rotto  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, shounen-ai, slice of life, missing moment OOC

Tezuka aveva sempre avuto grossi dubbi sul percorso di specializzazione, non che non avesse nessuna idea ma semplicemente perché lui aveva da sempre desiderato salvare vite e c’erano troppi sbocchi che avrebbero fatto a caso suo e forse poteva ringraziare Atobe per avergli finalmente aperto gli occhi, perché era grazie a quel ragazzo e il bicchiere di da lui rotto.

*~~~*

La mano di Atobe non era ridotta così male come avesse creduto appena la scheggia di vetro aveva graffiato la sua pelle, sì era uscito parecchio sangue ma era una ferita molto superficiale e non aveva bisogno di essere suturata.  
«Avrò bisogno di punti?»  
«No, non è così profonda, basterà solo un po’ di acqua ossigenata e una fasciatura»  
«È una fortuna che tu sia un medio»  
«Ti faccio presente che sono ancora uno studente»  
« Presto però lo diventerai»  
«Lo spero»  
Fu proprio medicando che capì quale fosse la sua strana, ma non sapeva che la futura specializzazione avrebbe salvato la vita di Atobe, ma questo sarebbe avvenuto molto tempo dopo.


	7. Il mal di gola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Il mal di gola  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Prompt: Caramelle  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, slice of life, shounen-ai, OOC  
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

«Tezuka, avresti qualcosa per placare il mal di gola? Mi brucia molto e non lo sopporto più»Era da ormai tutta la mattina che quel fastidioso bruciore lo stava tormentando e Atobe faceva una fatica enorme persino a parlare talmente forte fosse quel fastidio. Come se non bastasse quella mattina aveva avuto anche un’importante esame che non aveva affatto aiutato il suo benessere.«Ho solo queste caramelle balsamiche»«Sempre meglio di niente»Ne prese una con la speranza di avere almeno un po’ di sollievo.«Grazie Tezuka, appena starò meglio ripagherò il tuo favore»


	8. Piccolezza

Ad Atobe non capitava molto spesso di svegliarsi di notte, ma, quelle poche volte che accadeva, non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dal viso di Tezuka.  
Con l’oscurità della notte non è che potesse vedere chissà cosa, però a Keigo bastava solo avvertire la sua presenza per sentirsi bene.  
Il fatto era che negli anni dentro di lui era cresciuto un disperato bisogno di lui, di sentirlo vicino e di viverlo in tutta la sua bellezza.  
In quel momento particolare, gli sfiorò leggermente la frangia, perché, anche se quella era una piccolezza, lo rendeva incredibilmente felice. Quelli erano i momenti che voleva trascorrere con Kunimitsu per il resto della sua vita.  
«Ti amo» gli sussurrò e poi si riaddormentò sentendo un incredibile senso crescente di felicità che probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto fine.


	9. Un gesto insignificante

Atobe non riusciva a Staccare gli occhi da Tezuka in quell’istante, era completamente rapito da lui e non ne capiva nemmeno il motivo visto che l’altro stava semplicemente pulendo i suoi occhiali.  
Era un gesto insignificante, ma lo trovava così bello che per lui in quell’istante fu impossibile non avvicinarsi per abbracciarlo.  
«Atobe, potresti aspettare che io finisca?»  
Il fatto era che quelle piccolezze gli erano mancata più di ogni altra cosa e voleva vivere appieno la quella quotidianità.  
«Voglio solo gustarmi un po’ questa nostra nuova vita»  
«Se mi farai rompere gli occhiali, li ripagherai tu»  
«Per me non sarà affatto un problema Tezuka, ma ora laciati che io ti stringa un po’»  
«Va bene»


	10. Abbraccio davanti al camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Abbraccio davanti al camino  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka kunimitsu  
> Prompt: Abbracciarsi dinanzi a un fuoco;  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Questa storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.

Tezuka non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che potesse essere così bello rimanere seduti di fronte al camino con Atobe che lo abbracciava da dietro, era quasi come se lui pensasse che il semplice calore del fuoco non fosse abbastanza per riscaldare l’ambiente.  
Il medico stesso in quell’istante non sapeva cosa lo stesse riscaldano di più, se quelle fiamme o le bollenti braccia dell’avvocato.  
«Sai Tezuka, ho sempre voluto abbracciarti in questo modo, l’ho sempre trovato una cosa davvero romantica»  
«Ora puoi farlo tutte le volte che vuoi»


	11. Quando il ventilatore fa volare la foto sotto al letto

Come avrebbe fatto a immaginare che il ventilatore avrebbe fatto volare la foto che stava guardando sotto il letto?  
Il suo unico scopo alla fine, era quello di rinfrescarsi visto che l’estate era afosa al punto da non riuscire più a sopportarlo.  
“Doveva cadere proprio qui?”  
Tezuka tastava il pavimento nella speranza di ritrovarla, perché l’immagine ritratta per lui era una delle più importanti che aveva.  
“Eccola!”  
La prima cosa che fece quando la strinse fra le mani, fu quella di portarla al suo cuore, perché per lui non era facile accettare l’idea di non poter più riabbracciare il ragazzo impresso su quello scatto.  
Per lui non era affatto facile aver dovuto rinunciare a lui e ripetersi che era meglio così per il suo bene a nulla serviva.  
Ora si era fatto una famiglia e poteva solo rammentare quello che c’era stano senza poter pretendere null’altro e la cosa lo feriva in un modo che non aveva mai immaginato.  
“Atobe...”


	12. Fuori dalla finestra

Atobe aveva sempre avuto una salute di ferro, almeno così era stato fino a pochi giorni prima, ma alla fine l’influenza stagionale aveva colpito anche lui.  
Non era affatto abituato a rimanere sotto le coperte, ma ancora non aveva la forza necessaria per poter alzarsi e l’unica attività che per momento riusciva a fare, era guardare fuori dalla finestra perché in quel momento Tezuka e Kei-chan stavano giocando spensieratamente.  
“Quanto vorrei che possa passare in fretta” disse fra sé e sé “Vorrei tanto poterli raggiungere”  
Doveva aspettare ancora, ma fortunatamente Kunimitsu si prendeva cura di lui, però non riusciva a far passare quella noia che lo stava divorando.  
Per il momento doveva stare a letto e una volta guarito allora avrebbe potuto raggiungere i due e avrebbe giocato tutto il giorno fin quando non avrebbe più avuto la forza di muoversi.


	13. L'unica certezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: L’unica certezza  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Rossetto  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Slice of life
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/

Non era molto frequente che Tezuka venisse a prenderlo fino all’ufficio, visto i suoi orari al pronto soccorso capitava abbastanza di rado, ma ciò non toglieva che Atobe non adorasse le sue premure.  
C’era una cosa che quella sera Atobe non riusciva a capire e avrebbe voluto chiedergli del perché ci fosse un rossetto sul cruscotto dell’auto, non era geloso del fatto perché era perfettamente consapevole che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai tradito.  
«Perché c’è questo rossetto?»  
«Ho dato un passaggio a mia madre stamattina, doveva andare a trovare una sua amica alla clinica e le è caduto dalla borsa, me ne sono accordo solo poco prima altrimenti glielo avrei ridato»  
Detto da qualsiasi altro sarebbe sembrava una scusa, una di quelle ce i mariti e le mogli infedeli usavano sempre per giustificare i tradimenti, Tezuka non avrebbe mai mentito così spudoratamente a qualcuno, sopratutto non a lui.  
«Ti sei ingelosito?»  
«Non sono geloso, so che tu non mi tradiresti mai»  
Non era come la sua ex moglie che gli aveva mentito per tutta la durata del loro matrimonio, Tezuka era e gli sarebbe sempre stato fedele, quella era l’unica certezza che Keigo avesse.


	14. La macchia d’inchiostro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: La macchia d’inchiostro  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Inchiostro  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Slice of life, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com

  
Atobe era completamente scettico dalla macchia d’inchiostro che si era formata sulla sua giacca. Avrebbe capito benissimo se fosse stata una strisciata, come gli capitava delle volte tenendo per comodità la penna nel taschino, ma che potesse scoppiare questo non l’avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.  
«Come ha potuto scoppiare?» chiese a Tezuka ancora ancora incredulo sull’accaduto. «La tenevo nel taschino come sempre, ma quando sono tornato a casa ho visto che scoppiata imbrattandomi pure la camicia»  
Il cururgo sembrava divertito dalla cosa cosa che in quell’istante lo stava irritando molto, forse a causa della giornata stressante, stare ore e ore seduto ad una scrivania a discutere di un caso giudiziaro estremamente complicato aveva reso l’avvocato molto frustrato.  
«Lo trovi divertente, vero Tezuka?»  
«Un po’»  
Non poteva prendersela con lui, quindi cercò di calmarsi leggermente.  
«Credi si possa pulire?»  
«Sì, dopo chiametò mia madre, era una cosa successami da bambino, le chiederò come avesse fatto a togliere la macchia»  
«Speriamo bene»


	15. Un vero toccasana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Un vero toccasana  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Arancia  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Slice of life

Tezuka era sempre stato consapevole delle fantastiche proprietà della spremuta d’arancia ed era per questo motivo che non riusciva a fare a meno di berne ogni giorno, dopotutto era un vero toccasana per la salute.  
Da quando lo aveva aggiunto alla sua quotidianità, aveva finito con aumentare le sue difese immunitarie riducendo al minimo la possibilità di prendere quei fastidiosi malanni stagionali.  
Alla fine aveva coinvolto anche Atobe in quella sana routine mattutina.  
E così alla fine si era aggiunta anche quella bevanda alle loro abbondati colazioni e dopotutto non è che guastasse poi tanto visto i suoi benefici, no?


	16. Per la loro felicità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: La macchia d’inchiostro  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Altalena  
> Challenge: Writober  
> Genere: Slice of life, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> https://www.dafont.com/it/Daniel.font?text=Per+la+loro+felicità

Tutti in passato avevano spesso fatto le lodi della sua forza e ben presto Tezuka aveva finito col credere lui stesso in quelle parole credendo di riuscire a superare tutte le avversità.  
Però aveva imparato sulla sua pelle che bastava poco per crollare.  
La prima volta che aveva dubitato della sua forza era stata il giorni in cui Atobe lo aveva lasciato, la seconda volta quando aveva letto del suo imminente matrimonio.  
Alla fine però era stato lui ad allontanarsi definitivamente dall’ex, perché lui infondo voleva che l’altro avesse quella famiglia che tanto i genitori del futuro avvocato tanto agognavano.  
Tutto questo però era accaduto perché gli Atobe non lo avevano mai considerato degno del figlio e non l’avevano mai accettato come suo compagno.  
Alla fine sapeva che lo avesse lasciato solamente per proteggerlo, dopotutto il padre era uno degli avvocati più influenti e forse Keigo aveva temuto che potessero fare qualcosa contro i suoi confronti, lo capiva eppure non riusciva ad accettare che si fosse sposato non con un avvocato ma semplicemente con la segretaria del padre, perché lui meritava molto di più di quella donna.  
La cosa che però gli faceva dubitare della propria forza, non era chi fosse o meno sua moglie, ma il fatto che in tutti quegli anni non era mai riuscito a metterci una pietra sopra.  
Era ancora innamorato di lui e doveva ammettere che rimpiangeva ogni giorno di non aver lottato per il loro rapporto.  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di contrastare quella famiglia ma il modo in cui lo avevano trattato lo aveva ferito fin dentro l’animo.  
Era stato debole ad allontanarsi ma allo stesso tempo non era così egoista da pretendere di tenere Atobe legato a sé: avrebbe dovuto farlo per la loro felicità, sopratutto perché aveva capito che anche l’altro non lo aveva mai dimenticato.

*~~~*

Il mondo era davvero piccolo e quel pomeriggio Tezuka non avrebbe mai creduto di intravedere Atobe giocare al con quel bambino che gli somigliava in un modo impressionate.  
Sarebbe stato impossibile per chiunque non capire che fossero padre e figlio.  
«Papà più in alto!» sentì dire al bambino divertito.  
Il genitore lo spingeva sull’altalena e lui non poteva far altro che osservare l’uomo, notando quando sembrava si stesse divertendo con Kunimitsu, il bambino cui aveva dato il suo stesso nome.  
Non aveva difficoltà a capire del perché lo avesse voluto chiamare così: era stato il suo modo per affrontare la famiglia e dimostrare a tutti che fosse ancora innamorato del ragazzo che non avevano mai accettato o almeno era quello che Tezuka aveva sempre immaginato.  
Sarebbe benissimo potuto andare da lui e chiedergli di tornare assieme, ma era così debole da non aver il coraggio di lottare per quell’amore che in che entrambi evidentemente ancora provavano l’uno per l’altro, forse perché aveva paura di cosa i genitori avrebbero potuto fare a Keigo.  
“Atobe perdonami per essere così debole”  
In quel momento però poteva solo guardare da lontano e ricordare con amarezza quello che c’era stato e che mai più ci sarebbe potuto essere.


End file.
